


Crystalline

by seldomvisions



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomvisions/pseuds/seldomvisions
Summary: Now that the coven has been made public, Cordelia has accepted many girls into Robichaux’s Academy for schooling and proper training of their talents. What she didn't expect was a girl standing before her on the porch at three am during a monstrous storm.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Crystalline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this story is basically about Cordelia's motherly side and what it would be like if she were to come into a situation where she were thrown into motherhood after already excepting her fate of never having children. There's eventually going to be some Foxxay as well so stay tuned for that <3

**_Friday October 31st 2014_ ** **_  
  
_ **

A loud crash of thunder woke Cordelia from her sleep, not that she had really slept much that night at this point anyway. Sleep hadn’t been Cordelia’s friend the past couple days, as she’d spent the majority of her time preparing for her first Samhain as Supreme. Samhain was arguably the most important Sabbat for the coven, and Cordelia wanted this one to be special. Considering it was also the Academy’s first Samhain since accepting new students and witches, Cordelia had been restless and on edge, so the loud crack of thunder from above was enough to make her throw the covers from her body with a huff. 

She grumbled sleepily and ran a hand through her tousled hair. “Might as well make use of the time.” She mumbled to herself before slipping out of bed, making sure to pull the covers back into place from their recently tossed state. Cordelia guessed sleep just wasn’t on the schedule tonight. She quietly exited her room, taking her time to pull the door closed as softly as possible to not disturb the sleeping girls in the rooms surrounding.

Tiptoeing down the stairs (though she had a light step, so she didn’t really need to) Cordelia’s mind started to flow even more, thoughts of her plans for Samhain honing nearly all of her attention, she almost missed the faint knocking at the Academy doors. Her head whipped to the front door, fear flashing through her mind for a split second before curiosity waved over. She glanced at the clock on the wall reading three a.m., then back to the door and quickly shuffled down the rest of the stairway. 

She peaked through the sheer curtain covering the window built into the frame of the door and gasped at the sight of a young girl, no older than 14, standing on the porch completely soaked from the storm. Cordelia instantly opened the door, worriedly wondering why anyone in their right mind would let a child out into a storm such as this one. 

The young girl’s head shot up, eyes wide as the door swung open to reveal Cordelia standing there, hurriedly beckoning her to come inside, spewing a million questions and concerns her way. The girl stood frozen for a second. She didn’t think anyone would answer the door, so she hadn’t thought about what she would do if someone actually did. She hadn’t thought a lot about anything that night. Her brain was too clouded and her only thoughts were immediately fleeting. 

Cordelia motioned again for the girl to come in, “Please come inside!” she nearly began to beg, “It’s freezing out here and you’re completely soaked, we need to get you dry.” She continued to ramble as the girl finally stepped through the doorway,Cordelia quickly closing and locking it behind her. “Wait here for just a second, okay?” Cordelia tried to look the girl in the eye, but couldn’t quite meet her gaze. 

She shook it off and rushed away, grabbing a towel from the nearest bathroom. Cordelia wasn’t sure why, but she was nearly surprised when she rushed back into the foyer to find the girl still standing there. Nonetheless, she wrapped it around the girl’s shaking shoulders giving a light squeeze on both sides as she took a few steps back to give the girl some personal space. 

They both stood in silence for a few minutes, the girl tugging softly at the edge of the towel and Cordelia simply studying her with her signature look of concentration plastered on her face. “Well we can’t just stand here all night.” Cordelia laughed softly, trying but unsuccessful in her attempt to meet the girl’s gaze once again. “Maybe you could start by telling me why you’re here?” She tried to pry for any information at all, wringing her hands in front of her, but the girl stayed silent, her gaze focused anywhere but Cordelia’s face. She desperately wanted to speak, to explain her situation and ask for the help she needed, but she found herself unable to form a single sound. 

Cordelia wasn’t sure what to do. Here she was at three a.m. with a random child standing in front of her who won’t speak a word. Clearly she needs the shelter, but where is her family? Could she be charged with kidnapping if she housed the girl and her parents came looking for her? Was she to report the incident? What was she to say? That she just showed up out of nowhere in the dead of night?

Cordelia snapped herself out of the ruminating train of thought, clearing her throat, and making the girl flinch slightly. “All of the rooms are full. We just reached max capacity not too long ago so if you don’t object, I can house you in my room for the night?” Cordelia waited for a response she knew wasn’t going to come. “We’ll need to have some sort of discussion in the morning… but I think our main priority tonight is keeping you safe and dry.” She mostly mumbled that part to herself. “So, follow me upstairs, please?” Cordelia was beyond confused. She had no idea what she was doing. All she  _ could _ do really, was give the girl a place to rest, and pray to the gods that she speaks tomorrow. 

The girl nodded slightly in agreeance and Cordelia audibly sighed a breath of relief. The girl gripped the towel harder, looking down at her still tripping clothing then back up at Cordelia with a worried look. Confusion waved over Cordelia’s face before she understood. The girl was still soaked from the storm and didn’t want to get water everywhere by following Cordelia up the stairs. “Oh, don’t worry about it! It can be cleaned, come on. It’s just water.” she waved her hand as she turned towards the stairs, looking back at the girl to make sure she was following this time, and she was.

Cordelia looked over her shoulder a few more times as they both made their way up the stairs. It was her duty to keep her girls safe and the girl was still a  _ stranger  _ she had let into the Academy where all of her girls stayed. Where they were  _ safe. _ For a moment, Cordelia doubted her ability as a leader, but it didn’t last long as she looked one last time at the shivering child following behind her. The child that chose here for shelter. The girl  _ must  _ know what this place is and must’ve chosen here for a reason. Cordelia just needed to get out of her head and care for the girl.

Soon they had made their way to her room and Cordelia carefully pushed the door open again, inviting the girl inside. She turned to face her, hands clasped in front of her waist. “I’ll get you a change of clothes. There’s a full bath through that door over there.” She pointed across the room and the girl nodded in response. Cordelia quickly moved to her dresser, pulling out an old t-shirt that looked big enough to swallow the young girl whole. She handed her the shirt and watched as she disappeared into the connected bathroom, her mind wandering for the millionth time tonight.

***

Cordelia woke to an alarm blaring throughout the room and remembering the events a few hours prior, she quickly silenced it, whipping her head to the other side of the bed. There she was, lying peacefully under the covers. The mystery storm girl was indeed real, and Cordelia hadn’t dreamt it. She took a breath and checked the time, seeing that it really  _ was  _ already seven a.m. and she needed to wake up and get ready before she would have to wake all of her girls. Cordelia was exhausted, but she was still Supreme, and she was still Headmistress, so she was needed.

She went to pull the covers from her body and realized she hadn’t gotten under them when a knock at her door brought her out of the brief confusion. She slipped off of the bed and quickly made her way to the door, glancing back to make sure the girl was still asleep.

Cordelia cracked the door open and saw Zoe standing there, fully ready for the day. “Uh, Zoe? Is something wrong?” her voice wavered slightly, not going unnoticed by Zoe. “No, there’s nothing wrong. You told me yesterday to come to your office straight away this morning before the girls would have to be wakened so we could begin prepping for the day's activities... but you weren’t there so I came here...” Zoe explained and Cordelia nearly slapped her own forehead at her mistake. “Of course, of course. Um... Give me just a moment. I’ll meet you in my office in five?” Zoe looked at the Supreme with worry, but nodded and started off the direction of Cordelia’s office. 

Cordelia nearly ran around her room getting ready as quickly as she possibly could and checked on the sleeping girl one more time before bounding from her room towards her office. She swung the door open and round her way to her desk, startling Zoe in the process. “I’m so sorry Zoe. Last night was... well I actually need to talk to you about something.” Cordelia confessed, looking at Zoe with manic eyes. 

She didn’t say a word. Not that she had time to anyway, as Cordelia went right into dumping the events of last night to her. Zoe sat in shock as she was told all about the mystery girl. Well, all that she could be briefed on, given the girl hadn’t spoken a word to Cordelia throughout the entire debacle. She nodded as she listened intently, only having one thing to say in response. “Well, what are we going to do?” 

***

Cordelia entered her room with Zoe following foot to find that the girl was now awake making them both stop in their tracks. Cordelia snapped from her paralysis and made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to the girl. “Okay. Now that you’ve had rest..” She looked over to Zoe who encouraged her to continue. “I need to know where you came from and why you’re here… I can’t help you if I don’t know what I’m supposed to be helping with.” Cordelia explained, failing to meet the girl’s gaze once again. 

The girl shook her head, fidgeting with the small ring on her right hand that Cordelia took notice to. “If you don’t talk to me sweetheart, I’m going to have to call child services. They can do more tha-”

“NO! PLEASE! Please no please-” The girl interrupted Cordelia, taking her by surprise but Cordelia quickly interjected. “Okay. Okay. Shh. I won’t.” She grabbed the girl’s hand who quickly yanked it away, bringing her knees further to her body and curling up in defense.

Cordelia immediately apologized and stood up from the bed, backing away to give the girl space. She looked at Zoe who’s eyes were wide in shock at the fastly escalating situation. Zoe quickly grabbed Cordelia’s hand, dragging her out into the hall, leaving the girl alone in Cordelia’s room. 

“Zoe! We can’t just leave her in there alone!” Cordelia whispered dramatically as if she wanted to scream but still had some form of self composure.

“Cordelia! Listen to me.” Zoe grabbed Cordelia’s hands, trying to ground the older witch who was obviously beginning to panic. Cordelia nodded, taking deep breaths.

“Clearly calling any authorities is out of the question right now.” Zoe carefully said, knowing Cordelia wouldn’t like that, and she didn’t.

“But-” 

“No buts.” 

“No! Zoe! We can’t just house a child here with no information as to where she came from. What if she’s being searched for?”   
“I’ll have Queenie search the missing persons database. All _you_ need to worry about right now is that child’s safety. That’s your number one priority and you _know_ that.” And Cordelia did know that. She knew her own morals were above the law in some aspects, and this was a situation that required her to be above the law. If only for a little awhile. 

At that, Zoe ran off to find Queenie and Cordelia entered back into her room. The girl was still curled up at her headboard, but now with bloodshot eyes. Cordelia’s heart melted at the sight and she cursed herself for not being better equipped and prepared to handle all kinds of situations. She convinced herself a Supreme should be better than this. 

“I’m sorry.” Cordelia began again, staying away from the bed this time. “Can you at least give me your name?” She tilted her head to the side as she posed the question, a habit she formed when she became Headmistress. A wave of panic waved over the girl’s face, so brief Cordelia almost missed it, but it was there. “Please?” 

“Romy.” It came out in a strangled crack. 

“Romy?” Cordelia blinked and the girl nodded.  _ Romy.  _

“Do you happen to have a last name? ..Romy?” 

“Brennan.” She was being cooperative now and Cordelia appreciated it greatly. She pulled her phone out and quickly texted Zoe the girl’s name so Queenie could search more easily. 

“Thank you Romy. Could you maybe tell me a little more about you?” Cordelia tested the waters. The girl had just begun speaking, but she needed the information as soon as possible so she could figure out what the hell to do. 

Romy tapped her fingers in the palm of her opposite hand, looking up at Cordelia briefly. She had come here for a reason and she knew Cordelia could help her. She just needed to get the words out.  _ I am a witch. I need your help.  _

“I.. um..” Romy stammered, trying her hardest to get the words out. “Witch?” She cursed herself. That’s all she could do? Say  _ witch _ ?

“...Witch? As in.. you’re.. A witch?” Cordelia slowly drug her sentence out, gauging Romy’s reaction to the words and by her reaction, she seemed to be heading in the right direction. 

Romy nodded. “Help?” 

“You need help?” Cordelia asked, trying to pry into Romy’s brain for more information. Why did she need help? Was someone after her? Is that why she showed up all alone at three a.m.? 

“Yes. Help. I-I’ll be killed.” Romy struggled to get the words out. 

Cordelia’s eyes widened. “You ran away from something.. Or someone?” 

Romy nodded. 

“You weren’t…” Cordelia’s heart sunk to her feet. Someone was looking to burn the poor child at the stake for being a witch. “They were going to burn you.. Weren’t they?” She looked up at the girl and watched as her eyes began to water. Oh god. God knows how many other witches didn't make it out alive. She needed to call an emergency council meeting,  _ immediately. _

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind short but I hope you still enjoyed <3


End file.
